


A Child

by fiveysbrokenstar



Series: Fic Dump/Early Fics [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Vaguely edited to make some sort of sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: Clara finds a baby aboard the TARDIS.





	A Child

**Author's Note:**

> Another early fic. I vaguely edited this in an attempt to make it more understandable. Sorry if it didn't work.

The Doctor stood at the console, hand resting on the console, regeneration energy heating the metal under his hand as the TARDIS seemed to hum softly in appreciation. He smiled softly as he gave an affectionate pat. Elsewhere in the TARDIS, the Doctor's newest companion walked down a corridor, following a faint sound, sighing softly when she opened the door, she found a set of stairs and groaned, but the faint sound and her curiosity got to her and she headed up the stairs. Another door stood in front of her and she opened it, slipping into a room filled with loud, raspy cries. She walked to the cradle in the centre of the room, looking down to see a baby that had just been born, not even cleaned up, laying there, screaming loudly. Clara blinked several times before running down the stairs. 

"Doctor! Doctor!" She called. 

He jumped slightly, running to where she was. 

"Clara, are you alright?"

She nodded and drug him up the stairs, pointing to the cradle. He sighed, his eyes widening at the cries. He walked over to the cradle and looked down at the baby. He looked at a small note and took a deep breath, tears threatening to spill. 

'River,' he whispered, picking the child up, rocking gently. 

Clara sighed softly and gave him a slightly confused look but smiled softly.

'I'll go clean him up,' he whispered, leaving the room, the baby still crying loudly. 

He bounced the baby gently as he stepped into the bathroom and filled the sink with water and soap before laying the baby down, supporting his head and shoulders before cleaning him up. 

'Hello, Iassic, I'm your dad,' he murmured, wiping the cloth over his face and giving him a gentle smile. 

Iassic reached up for him, bright green eyes. He picked him up and kissed his cheek gently. Iassic reached for his father's bowtie, smiling. He laughed softly, leaning down so his son could reach his bowtie. Iassic flexed his fingers against the soft strip of velvet and gurgled softly. 

'Bowties are cool!'

The Doctor smiled. 'You think so?'

Iassic giggled, well more gurgled quietly, flexing his fingers against his father's bowtie constantly, not quite strong enough to grab it.

'Seems he likes it too,' Clara laughed softly.

Iassic yawned and shifted a bit closer to his father and looked up at him cautiously. The Doctor gave him a gentle smile and kissed his son's forehead before going to the console room, a strange, but welcome feeling brewing hin his stomach and he knew it was because he had that tiny baby boy cradled in his arms. He rocked gently, holding the child close, if anything else. After a bit Iassic closed his bright green eyes, yawning again before falling asleep. 

The Doctor smiled softly, grabbing a basket and a blanket, easily padding the basket and covering his son up to sleep, happier than anything else. Iassic woke crying several minutes later and the Doctor was right there to comfort him.


End file.
